


I Like My Body When It's Tangled With Yours

by dontstudywritenovels



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobic Attack, Homophobic Language, M/M, Protective Nursey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstudywritenovels/pseuds/dontstudywritenovels
Summary: "You ever just wanna fuck someone so rough but love them so softly?"OrFive times Derek protects his boyfriend and one time he fucks him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [you ya fucking beaut](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=you+ya+fucking+beaut).



> Triggers Warnings:
> 
> Segment One: Talks of canon drinking
> 
> Segment Two: Hockey related injury and fight
> 
> Segment Tree: Talk of sex
> 
> Segment Four: Talks of anxiety disorder and treatment meds.
> 
> Segment Five: THE MOST IMPORTANT!!! A homophobic attack and slurs 
> 
> Segment Six: Sex

1.

 

“It’s cuddle time, Sexy Dexy, I don’t want to hear it,” Derek tugged the redhead under him, successfully trapping the smaller man beneath himself.

 

“Der,” Dex whined, “Come on, the guys are going to wake up soon, I don’t have money for the sin bin today.”

 

The kegster last night had been intense to say the least, Bitty deemed the two of them too drunk to walk back to the dorms by themselves and had them sleep on the couch and the floor, but seriously, like he was actually going to let Will sleep on the damn floor. He _could_ throw his back out and miss games or something. So when Bitty finally went upstairs to sleep, Derek convinced his boyfriend to snuggle. Will had eagerly agreed.

 

“Shhh,” Derek buried his face back into Dex’s neck, “I’ll protect my _smol_ boyfriend.”

 

“I am not small, you fucker,” Dex spat, batting Nursey on the chest.

 

“Not small, Dex, _smol_ . Like pure and cute not tiny, but, I mean, you are kind of _small_ compared to me, honey.”

 

“That’s it, I’m working out more, cutting out pie-” Derek gasped. “Okay, maybe not the pie part,” Will admitted.

 

“Nooo! I like my small Dexy,” Derek whined, “You’re so cute, well, you’ll always be cute to me, but I like picking you up and stuff.”

 

“I weigh like two-hundred, Nurse.”

 

“See, small, I weigh more than you, Sexy Dexy,” Derek smirked.

 

“That’s only cause you’re taller!” Dex argued.

 

“Shh, it’s because you’re a small child.” Derek nuzzled his nose into Dex’s cheek.

  
2.

 

The game had been one of their rougher ones. Yale wasn’t going easy, slipping in all kinds of illegal shit when the referee wasn’t looking -which, _fuck_ that.

 

Derek Malik Nurse would by all means tell you that he is a very chill guy. Years stuck in a school with preppy jerks at Andover taught him patience, a shit ton honestly. However, even he had begun to become noticeably frustrated about the obvious calls the referee was missing. They were ahead 2-1 when Dex had been leading the puck, Derek could tell by the look in those honey dripped eyes that Will was about to pass it to him, Derek setup for the play and-

 

Dex’s body slammed into the board, the guy who’s been trailing Dex checked the living shit out of his pale boyfriend. Everyone stopped for a moment because, fuck, Dex wasn’t moving, couldn’t even skate off. Derek had never dropped his gloves in a game before, but he wasn’t even fully aware when they had touch the ground.

 

He was a bullet of furry, he tackled the asshat to the ground in less than a moment, fists wailing down. He took the guy’s helmet and slammed it back down on the ice. Derek was swearing and yelling and it took everyone on the ice almost a full minute before they pulled Derek off the dude, Bitty and Shitty yelling in his ear to calm down. Derek didn’t relent for even a second until he saw Dex struggling to get on his forearms, the paramedics trying to persuade the redhead to let them help him onto the stretcher.

 

Derek was there before he knew it. “Shit, babe, wait, Dex, don’t move.” Dex lied back down in an instant then, mumbling something about coming to help Nursey fight the guy.

 

3.

 

To say Derek was fussing over Dex was an understatement, but hey, concussions _are_ big deals. Even if the doctor did said Will should be fine in about a day and it’s been two or three.

 

“Uh, uh, no sex until you are feeling better Will,” Derek pressed a quick kiss to Dex’s lips and went back to writing.

 

“You, Derek Nurse, are turning down the chance to fuck? I’ve been cleared for two days, Nursey!” Dex and Nursey hadn’t fucked since the incident, and I mean three-ish days doesn’t seem long, but they are in college for God’s sake, they are supposed to have frequent sex.

 

“Fine, see if I care when your dick falls off.”

 

“Baby, you know it isn’t like that, you’re hurt,” Derek ran a hand through his own hair, “I know you’re cleared for you concussion, but your ribs-”

 

Derek was kind of right there, his ribs still stung. “Fine,” Will conceded, "but can we like, uh, cuddle and shit.”

 

Nurse honest to God giggled at that, joining Dex on his bed, wrapping his arms around the redhead.

 

“That I can do.”

 

4.

 

There was an unspoken rule at the Haus that if Dex was willingly cuddling and letting Nursey say cute/mushy shit to him on the couch, you never, and I mean never, _fine_ them. Like if you want to die, go right on ahead, but it’s not a job for the living. It is to the point where Nursey almost bit Ransom’s head off for disturbing them with the sin bin in hand.

 

The team actually tended to stay out of the living room at all on those kinds of days, but you could usually kind of overhear Nursey’s quiet voice from the kitchen as well. Some days Nursey would quote poetry and others he would voice every single thing he loved about Dex.

 

It would be a lot cuter if it didn’t usually happen in the Haus, but the boys didn’t dare disturb -plus, it only usually happens about once a week.

 

They never really thought it would be a good idea to ask why it happened, per se, but they were still plenty interested in the answer.

 

“You’re so fucking pretty, Will.”

 

“Sometimes, I can feel my chest and heart pulsing because of how much I love you.”

 

“One of these days, I’m going to kiss every single freckle, touch you in all the places the angels marked you.”

 

When the team would peek in, Will would have his head buried in Nursey’s neck, Derek would be rubbing careful circles into his back. Jack recognized the tremors that sometimes haunted Will as well.

 

It became obvious to them these were Will’s bad days, days when Nursey would carry around a white prescription bottle in his bag and would treat Dex in such a gentle way.

 

The team was fine with leaving Dex in such good hands.

 

5.

 

The Samwell’s Male Hockey Team was becoming more and more used to seeing Nursey become less chill over time. It was nice to see some more emotion in him as he started dating Dex.

 

Some emotions were nice to recognize; when he would come rushing into the Haus in an early morning rush to deliver Dex a kiss on the cheek (giddy), sometimes he would be so concentrated in his writing, he wouldn’t look up from his note book for hours (passionate), and even when Dex had told Nursey he could come to New York for Christmas (overjoyed).

 

However, other days, like today, someone had said something to Dex. _Apparently,_ Dex’s roommate this semester was lax bro.

 

Dex usually slept with Nursey in his single for this very reason, but he couldn’t always avoid his room, especially since most of his bigger stuff was stored there.

 

Dex had been getting a textbook for a class where he hadn’t needed it until now, one of those halfway in the semester things -which pissed Dex off because he paid a lot of money on a textbook for half of a semester, but whatever.

 

Admittedly, Dex didn’t blame the guy for not knowing he might be around, since he usually never was, but he did knock twice before entering and there was no sock on the door.

 

Apparently the Lax bro was mad as fuck when Dex walked in on him fucking his girlfriend. Dex had covered his eyes and made a retreat as soon as physically possible, but that didn’t stop Chad C. from telling the rest of the Lax bros that Dex was a pervert and constantly threw around gay slurs when he saw Will.

 

Will hadn’t intended for Derek to find out, or the rest of the team for the matter -he _knew_ how they would react. Except when Will was coming back from a late night coffee run for him and Derek, the Lax team had jumped him. They didn’t do much damage, except take his pants, spill his coffee and write, well, _fag_ on his forehead. When Will made it to the Haus the tears were falling pretty hard and the moment he walked through the door Chowder’s gasp made it much worse.

 

“Chowder, you can’t tell anyone, okay?” Will was already moving to the bathroom, but it was just his luck as he turned, looking away from Chowder, that he bumped straight into Shitty’s bare chest.

 

“Will-” And Shitty sounded destroyed. Derek came out of the Kitchen, Bitty behind him, as they heard the commotion. In a moment everyone was screaming bloody murder.

 

Will tried to get them to calm down, promising that he was fine.

 

“It’s not fucking fine, who the fuck did this?” Derek was yelling, but Will just scrunched his eyes tight as more tears fell.

 

“I’m sorry, I just, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I thought they were just being jerks -I, I didn’t think they’d actually do this,” Derek pulls Will into his chest, hugging him close.

 

“They didn’t hurt me, they just took my pants as a joke.”

 

“This isn’t a joke, Will, I’m not laughing. No one’s laughing,” Will barely had to tilt his head to look up at Derek, slowly nodding his agreement.

 

“I was scared, fuck, I thought, I know what usually happens. When they pinned me down-”

 

“It’s okay, baby, I got you, fuck. How ‘bout tonight we watch Disney movies and tomorrow I kill whoever did this to you.”

 

Will nodded, pressing as close to Derek as he could.

 

+1

 

“Fuck, Will, so fucking good for me.” Will cried out, arching his back, butt in the air.

 

Derek went back to the kitten licks he was placing on Will’s rim, barely wiggling the tip inside.

 

“Der,” Will whimpered, “Please, please, Der.”

 

Derek stopped for a moment, swiftly he turned his boyfriend so Will was lying now, back to the bed. Derek climbed up to kiss Will, pinning his arms over his head. They rubbed together for a moment, grinding, the slick of their cocks sliding together.

 

Nursey reached down the take them both in his hand, tugging at their erections.

 

“No, wait,” Will pleaded, “Want you to fuck me, please, Der.”

 

“Fuck, Will, you want me to pound you into the mattress, baby?” Will nodded eagerly, reaching to the bedside table for the lube.

 

Derek took the bottle, popping the cap. He poured some on his hand, running it in between his fingers to warms it up. Will looked up at him, biting his lip to hide a smile.

 

“You’re too fucking sweet to me, I swear.”

 

“You deserve to be treated like a prince,” Derek gave him a kiss as he pushed a finger into Will.

 

“What if I want you to fuck me like a whore?”

 

Derek had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from coming. He scissored two fingers in Will, quickly adding in the third and last finger moments later.

 

“I’m ready, Der, please fuck me.”

 

Derek placed a hand under Will’s knees, lifting, so he could rest them around his waist, one of his legs staying, the other slipping down some.

 

Derek guided himself into Will, sinking in on one fluid stroke. He tried to take a moment to allow Will to adjust, but the, admittedly adorable, cockslut was already whining for him to move.

 

Derek fucked Will with a fast, spontaneous pace, sucking bruises into Will as the coiling in his stomach grew.

 

It wasn’t long until Dex was crying out, clenching down on Derek's cock, that caused Nursey to spill into the condom.

 

He slipped down, a bad idea, since his chest was now covered with even more of Dex’s sticky come. Derek slowly slipped out of Will to prevent any discomfort to his boyfriend. Derek winced as he felt the nail marks down his back, but basked in the fact that Dex had marked him. Will turned to cuddle into Derek side as Derek threw an arm over his beloved.

 

“I love you, Will.”

 

“I love you too, sap.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Much love
> 
> Title Reference: e.e. cummings


End file.
